Fallout: Alpha and Omega
by DarkHyena
Summary: Rose lived in Vault 101 for her whole life until one day her father left the Vault now she and her best friend Amata are out in this new world trying to find him. But with Raider, Monsters, and Deadly Animals out there plus After meeting a Deadly guy around there age how long will our Duo live in this crazy new world.
1. How Did We?

Hey You Guys Darkhyena is back and is coming back with a story I always wanted to do on one of my fav games Fallout 3. Sorry I was gone for a long while and yes imma keep making my other stories also. I had a lot of things happen but that don't matter right now its reading time enjoy. ^^ p.s. my first fallout story.

~~~~Dark~~~~

Fallout: Alpha and Omega

Ch 1: How did we?

"Run… I have to keep running." A red haired girl spoke to herself as her and her friend is running away from 3 guys with weapons, they are wearing some really weird clothes also.

"Get those girl!" "Yeah the redhead looks mighty fine" "I love it when they run!" She can hear the men yelling at her as they ran after her. She heard gun fire

"How … How did we get into this mess?" She tried to remember as her left was on the line.

_~ Vault 101, 9 years ago~_

"_Happy Birthday Rosemary!" Everyone yelled at the red haired girl whose eyes lit up with joy. "Thank you everyone." She said back to them all._

_An older man walked over to her. "Happy birthday sweetie." He said to her. "Thanks dad I love it, did you plan all this out?" The girl named Rose asked her father._

_He chuckled a little. "No, No its was your little friend Amata how did most of the work." A young girl around Rose's age comes from behind Rose's Father._

"_Mr. James you did all the hard work I just planned it." Rose hugged her friend and she hugged back. "Thanks Amata." "Anytime Rosey."_

_Another man walks over and looks down at Rose. "Well seeing you have turned 10 that means you will have more responsibilities to the vault and as Overseer I hereby give you your own Pitboy 3000." He hands her the Pitboy and helps her puts it on._

"_Wow thank you Overseer" She looks at it amazed. "Anytime kiddo." He stands up and makes his way out of the party and Amata waves' bye to him. "Bye Daddy." Amata says to him. "See you at home Amata." She nods._

_Amata walks over to Rose who is still amazed of her pitboy. _

"_Guess what I got you Rose." "Besides this awesome party um… I don't know what?" Amata pulls a comic book from behind her back. "A Grognak The Barbarian!" _

_Rose smiles happily "Those are impossible to get and you're giving it to me?" "Hey we're BFF so it's like we both own it am I right?" Rose nods._

_~Vault 101, 6 years later~_

_Rosemary now 16 years old is walking to go take her G.O.A.T test. As she gets close to her class she sees Amata being bullied by Butch and the Tunnel Snakes._

"_Come on Amata go out on a date with me." Butch said to her._

"_No way Butch I'm sure no girl in this whole damn vault would ever go out with you." She said back upsetting him. "What did you say bitch!" he slammed his hand onto the wall near her head._

"_Hey Butch." He turns and looks at Rose. "The fuck you want Red?" _

"_You do know what happens to boys that touch girls right, Not to mention the girl is the Overseers little girl. Now I know you may have a pea brain but I'm sure you're smart enough to know it won't end will at all." _

"_Tss whatever, come on we's out" Butch and he's thug left going into the class right down the hall._

"_That's for the help Rose." Amata said as she walked up to her best friend. "I knew I could always count on you."_

"_Hey remember it's you and me vs. the world, I always got you back." Rose said as they both walked into class._

_~Vault 101, 3 years later~_

"_For the love of god Rose wake up!" Rose opened her eyes to see Amata shaking her. "What's going on Amata its Sunday." Rose said as she sat up._

"_You have to go my father is looking for something really bad has happen." She said to Rose as she was standing up. "What Why?" _

"_Your father left the Vault, And they… They Killed Jonas!" Amata said to her. "Jonas… Jonas is dead?" Rose is in shock. "Yes and they might kill you too if they find you, I have to get you out of here." _

"_O…Okay let me grab somethings." _

_Rose ran over and grabbed some money and a bat that she had._

"_Here you'll need this also" Amata is holding her fathers gun. "Amata I don't know how to use that!" "Just take it you'll need it!"_

_Rose stares at it which seems like forever then she grabs the gun and nods._

"_Alright let's get you out of here." Amata grabs Rose's hand and runs._

_As they run out of the room they turn down the hallway to see a Guard getting attacked by a swarm of Radroaches. Without thinking Rose rushes over and starts hitting the roaches with the bat, after a few seconds all of them are dead and Rose and Amata checks on the guard._

"_Amata I … I think he's dead" "Rose you did your best now come on" She takes Rose's hand and leads her down the hall._

"_Wait, hey wait!" Suddenly Butch runs in front of them "You gotta help me please, I know we're not the best of friends but it's my mums she trapped by the roaches please help her!" He pleads for them to help._

"_After all the things you did to us…" Rose hand him the handgun Amata give her. "Go save your mom." _

_He takes it and runs off without a moment's notice "Thank you a lot the both of you I won't forget this!"_

_The duo goes back to making there way out of the vault. _

"_Rose that was out only gun." "I know I know I'm sorry but he had to save his mom beside, we don't know how to use that thing." Rose tells her as they start getting close._

_A bullet hits near them making them jump and stop in their tracks. "Freeze right there you two, Overseer I found them." The man said as we heard to overseer come closer._

"_Good job Officer Mack, Now Amata get away from that girl, she is nothing but trouble!" _

_The two friend's turns around slowly seeing the Overseer and Officer Mack with his 10mm still pointed at Rose. _

"_Daddy what is the meaning of this!? Rosemary has done nothing all but you put an ABP out on her!"_

"_Amata that girl and her father is dangerous, now get over here right now!"_

"_No father." "What!"_

"_Overseer gets back!" Officer Mack yell as he pushes a the Overseer back as a swarm of radroaches come out of a nearby room, Mack opens fire on the roaches as Rose and Amata runs into the overseer's office. Amata locked the door behind her and run over to his deck._

"_Alright, now what Amata?" "Don't worry I know my father's password to the exit" Amata says back as she types in the password and a secret tunnel opens up under the desk._

"_Wow that's pretty cool." She says going down the stairs making their way to the vault enter._

_Rose and Amata walk over to the control panel and pulls the switch activating the Vault's door making it move to the side._

"_Okay … Are you ready for this Amata?" "… Yeah, You and me vs. The World." Rose nods at her and they hold each other hands making a dash for the exit and goes thru the door._

_When they reach the outside the sun is blinding and they shield their eyes as they start to press on forward. "It's so bright Rose." "I know."_

~Wasteland, About 2 hours later~

"Rose their getting closer!" Amata yelled as they are running for their life. "I can tell!" Rose looks ahead and sees a person walking with what she can tell is a small animal. "There!" Amata looks and sees the guy, they start running to the guy and they hear the men still chasing them.

The guy walking ahead of them hears all the noise and turns to see two girls being chased by three Raiders. The dog that's with him turns at look to and growls at them. The girls get closer.

"Please help us!" Yelled the red haired one. "Please their trying to kill us." The other one said as the got to him and hid behind him.

The guy has short black hair and is wearing a vest with black pants and boots, He looks strong but he's not much taller than Rose or Amata, The guy looks at the raider as they stop in front of them.

"Okay runt had over the girls I we might let you…" Before the raider could finish what he was saying a bullet went thur his brain and he feel over dead on the ground, before the other two raiders could do anything the guy shot them both, one in the head the other was hit in the shoulder.

The raider starts crawling away from them as the guy makes his way to him aiming at his head.

"Please … don't kill me, I beg you! Please!" The raider begged for his life.

"Why from the countless number of people you killed and the lives you ruined. I'm going to end you but not for that, I just don't like raiders." He pulls the trigger firing the rest of his clip into the raider.

Rose and Amata looked at their savior and awe.

"H…he killed …Them" Amata said to her best friend. "Yeah I saw, He is amazing.

He reloads his gun and walks back over. "Y'all okay?"

~~~~Dark~~~~

Well that's Ch one, I sorry it's a bit short but yeah I did so you know review rate love dub DarkHyena out.

Wub a dub dub motherfucker!


	2. Everyone Can Be Brought

Hey DarkHyena here with the next Ch in my fallout story, I hope you enjoyed my first Ch and im sure youll love this one aswell, now im sure you don't want to read me talking so here you go.

~~~Wub~~~A~~~Dub~~~Dub~~~Mother~~~Mother~~~

Fallout: Alpha and Omega

Ch 2: Everyone Can Be Brought

The duo watched as their murderous savior walked up to them, Rose is standing there amazed by his actions but Amata on the other looked a little displeased.

"Y'all okay?" The guy looked at the pair.

Rose snapped out of her daze to say "Yes now, thanks to you."

"Did… did you really have to kill them?" Amata was looking at him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

The man looked at her with a bit of a glared and stepped over to her grabbed her by the arm which made her panic a bit and tried to break free. Problem he was strong, real strong and suddenly she heard a voice coming out of her Pitboy and looked at it as did Rose.

"Look, children, when the Raiders come, there's no shame in locking the door, barricading the window and cowering under the nearest bed. So run, hide or fight if ya' got the balls and the guns; but for God's sake, don't go waving the white flag - they'll only strangle you with it... and now some music." The voice said thru Amata's Pitboy as she and Rose looked at the guy who was now looting the dead raiders.

"… I guess he did have to kill them." Rose looked at Amata. "Plus he's really cute Amata, you think…" "No." Amata said to her friend. "Aww your just beings mean."

"Hey!" The duo looks at him as he tosses a 10mm handgun at Amata who catches it. "It's pretty worn out so I can't make shit off of it, so y'all keep it until it breaks or you die I guess." "Umm thanks" Amata said as he hand her two clips. "Whatever, Come on Dogmeat." The Dog who's biting on a raider's leg looks at him and runs over.

"Wait! You can't just leave us out here." Rose looked at him saying. "We just come out of a Vault and have no clue on what's going on or how to make it."

"I can tell why do you think I'm not charging you for both of your lives?" He said ever so coldly. "Now I don't know why two girls would leave their nice cozy Vault for a world like this, and frankly I could care less."

"W-what if we paid you to help us?" "Rose what are you doing?" Amata looked at her best friend. "Amata we need him, we need his power to help us."

The guy is looking back at them both waiting.

"It's not a lot but you can take it all if you help us." She pulls out the money she took during their escape. Their cold savoir walks over with a bit of a sour looks and counts the money. "55 caps in prewar money, that's nowhere near what it takes for me to wake up out of bed." "Well then…" Rose looks away blushing. "What if i… What if I give you me too?!"

"Rose you can't do that!" "Amata if it saves us I'm willing to do anything!"

"Yeah, no I don't do human trade or sell, I might be a murder, but I'm not slaver." "WHAT WILL IT TAKE THEN!"

Rose grabs on his arm slightly slumped over with tears falling down her eyes. "What will it take for you to help us?"

"First off cut out the fake tears." Rose looks up at him. "God real or fake I hate looking at a girl cry and fine ill help you get to Megaton, it may be a back water ass place but it will keep y'all safe … for now.

Rose smiles at him as he is looking away slightly avoiding eye contact. She gets up and walks over to her friend happily.

"You mean that all was an act!" Amata yells at her BFF shaking the life out of her. "I really believed you was about to sell us into slavery you asshole" "SSSSOOOORRRYYYYYY"

"Come on you two!" He starts walking away mumbling something.

The Duo follows him still talking about Rose's acting skills.

~Wasteland, 1445 hours~

"Hey Rose this Three Dog person is really good and I love the music he plays." Rose is too busy staring at the guy who saved them to pay Amata any mind. "Also I heard you were a freak that never washed a day in her life." "That's nice Amata… hey Bitch." Amata giggles at her. "Well are you going to ask him, it's been a whole hour." "No way I can't just…" "Hey Hero what's your name?" Amata asked cutting her friend off.

They can hear him sigh and turns around. "Its Aim, Aim Wilson and this is Dogmeat." The Dog barks at them happily.

"Well I'm…" "You're Amata and the redhead is Rose" He cuts her off. "But we…" "Y'all keep calling each other by first name every 10 seconds." He cut her off again making her blush from embarrassment. "Oh right."

"So Aim can you tell us about this world a bit." Rose asked him.

"Simple only trust each other and you two might just make it."

"What about you, can we trust you?" Rose asked, Amata looks at him to.

"Everyone can be brought… Everyone." He beings walking again and they follow.

"Okay, he went from cool to sexy." "Rose you have to be kidding me." "I can't help it, I like bad boys like him." "Rose he just said not to trust him and now you want to sleep with him?" "Calm down Amata I never said I wanted to sleep with him, I'm just saying he's sexy…"

Suddenly both girls are pushed onto the ground, they look up at to see Aim had pushes them. "Hey what's you're…" A huge bear like animal tackles Aim to ground and try to fight him off.

"Holy fucks what the shit it that!" Rose yells as she backs up. "I don't fucking no it looks like a undead bear!" Amata yells at she fumbles with the 10mm hand gun trying to aim at it.

As Aim is fighting the bear Dogmeat rushes over and bites the bear and pulls it off of him, Aim then jumps onto the bear mounting at and grabs it by its neck, Amata is still trying to line up her shot.

"Easy, easy little guy." The bear keeps trying to fight him off. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

The bear slowly starts to calm down and stares at him, Aim slowly gets off the bear and the bear stands up and walks next to him. Aim slowly pets the bear and it allows him, the duo sits there amazed by his actions as Amata lowers her weapon.

"Your right Rose, He is amazing." "Yeah I know."

They watch Aim go into his backpack and pulls out some kind of meat and he gives it to the bear who takes and lies down as it starts eating it. "There you go little Guy." He puts his pack back on and starts walking away. "Come on Dogmeat." Dogmeat runs to his side and walks with him.

Rose helps Amata up and they starts to follow Aim. "Aim how did you do that? You tamed that animal like it was nothing." Amata asks him still amazed.

"I'm just really good with animals, sometimes they're the only things I can trust in this world." He looks down at Dogmeat as he's talking.

"So you don't trust humans?" Amata asked him.

"I trusted you two enough to keep you alive." He smiles at them slightly making them both blush. "But don't tell anybody got it!" "Yes." They both said in unison.

He walks up to them and hands them a bottle of water. "I'm sure you both could use a drink." He looks at them. "Thank you." Rose said. "Thanks" Amata also said as they start drinking the water.

"Come on, we're almost there." He said as she takes off again.

~Megaton, 1530 hours~

"Welcome to the shithole of the wasteland girls." Aim says to the Duo as they stare at the city's outerwall.

"Alright were done here, bye you two." He starts leaving them. "Wait you're not going to show us around?" Rose asked him.

"No you two used up most of my day getting y'all here, I still have a job to do and I don't need you two slowing my down, but as payment you two will look after my dog, I don't want him to get hurt." "W-what?" They both said confused.

"Dogmeat stay here with Rose and Amata until I come back okay." He barks in agreement and walks over to the two young ladies. "That should be payment enough, When I come back he better be fine, Got it?" "Yes!" They nod.

He starts walking away as they look at the Dog. "So now where Dogsitting?" "Yes Amata its looks like we are." They make their way to Megatons door.

"Welcome to Megaton, Sir or Miss please enjoy your stay." A robot standing at the front gate said to us.

~~~Wub~~~A~~~Dub~~~Dub~~~Mother~~~Mother~~~

Well that's Ch 2 everyone I hope you like it and remember please Review cause I do love y'all input So thank you all. Remember everyone Wub a dub dub .


	3. He Lied To Me

Hey everybody DarkHyena here with the next CH of Fallout And I am sorry for not updating sooner, no laptop desk top pc or anything sucks and its like I can never keep one but y'all didn't come here to hear my problems you want more fallout well here you go.

~~~BOW~~~CHICK~~~A~~~WOW~~~WOW~~~

Fallout: Alpha and Omega

CH 3: He Lied To Me

-Super-Duper Mart 13:45-

"Oh shit!" Amata yelled as bullets fired past her, She and Rose taking cover from behind a counter. Amata started firing back as Rose was holding back Dogmeat from attacking the Raiders. "What the fucked did you get us into!"

"I don't know, she just said to come here and find if food is here for her DAMN BOOK!" Rose yelled back as Dogmeat was barking trying to free himself. "No dog stop, Aim will have my head if anything happens to you!" "Rose we have to get out of here!" Amata said as she give covering fire, she was still trying to get used to the gun Aim give her. There was 5 Raiders armed to the teeth with 10mms, Shotguns, and I think one has a sub machine gun.

"How the fuck do with get out of this one Rose?" "I don't know your the one with a gun." "Well at this rate we're fucked!"

"Come on out and we might just let you live!" I heard one of them yelled to us, we're not dumb enough to fall for that Three Dog said never surrender to a Raider.

After a bit of waiting I came up with a plan. "Hey Amata I think I have a..." Dogmeat turned his head to the front door cutting me off, then I heard an explosion which made me and Amata scream in fear next thing I felt was something pushed passed me going over the counter.

"What the fuck was that!" "I don't care lets get the fuck out of here!" She yelled me to as we run out of there, I stopped and took a look back seeing the Raiders shooting at nothing yet being killed like animals. "What the hell just happened?" I left seeing Amata on all fours taking deep breaths.

"That … Was … Closes" "Yeah I know that was close but we made it." "... Rose wheres the dog?" She said to me and I started looking around hard, turning in full circles. "Dogmeat?... Dogmeat!?"

Suddenly a Raider came out of the Super-Duper Mart, Yeah I know dumb name right, She was about 30 with dark hair, she looked super freaked out. I heard Amata readied her gun. "Please I give up just let me live!" She was yelling, no Begging for her life. Next thing I saw is Dogmeat running thru the door hunting down the Raider, He jumped up and grab her arm pulling her to the ground.

"I can't get a clear shot with him in the way Rose. Move him." "I don't think I can." As I ended my sentence Dogmeat grabs the raiders neck and rips a part of it off, I covered my eyes from the sight of it, its to gory to watch.

Next I heard was a bark at my feet as I slowly covered my eyes to see Dogmeat at my feet. "Umm Good Boy?... Now umm stay." He turned around and went back for the market.

"Nice training oh dogmaster. Amata said to be smart. "How about you shut your dirty whore mouth." I said as a witty comeback, I liked it anyway. "Come on lets go get him" Me and Amata made our way back to the door but more on point. I could tell Amata was still a bit jumpy from the shoot out but not as much as me I still need a gun.

As we peeked in we saw that all the Raiders was dead and umm everywhere. Body and Body parts all over the place, People hung on hooks above us and I can tell where the explosion was early it knocked over a few aisles. Then we saw Dogmeat making his was to the back of the building. I can now get a good layout of the place, its a wall to wall market it has about 8 aisles and about 5 checkout lines, This place is much bigger then 101's market and the food looks better too.

"Rose there's your dog lets get him and get out of here" "Y-yeah this place give me the creeps. I said back as we made our way down the middle aisle. There are so many dead bodies and as we walk I see a dead Raider, looks like the guy died in the explosion. Next to him I see a handgun, its different then Amata guns a bit smaller but a gun is a gun, there are a few clips next to him and a hip pack on him. "I guess he wont be needing this anymore." I said as I started to loot the guy and Amata watched and laughed a bit. "Just a few days ago we would have been worried about what to do in 101 or our hair or something, now look at us getting into gun fights, running for our lives maybe next well fight a monster." "To be fair, you was in the gun fight." I started to laugh and she joins in.

"Well I see you two are having a good time about this, I wasted ammo saving y'all asses twice now."

Me and Amata looked up to see Aim looking down at them and Dogmeat at his side, I was so happy to see him and am glad he did come to save us.

"Nice to see you too." Amata said too him as she stood up and looked st him, I stood up to putting the pack on. "Thanks for the help again Aim"

"Yeah, whatever." He sounded upset and he started walking to us and I could see why he might be upset. "Aim your bleeding." "No shit it hurts like a bitch." Theres blood going down his arm from the bullet wound on his shoulder. "You need to see a doctor like now" "Yet again Amata no shit." "Well sorry for trying to help!"

"Okay guy enough, come on lets get you back to Megaton." I reach out my hand for him to take it, sad he just brushed right past me and Dogmeat followed and me and Amata followed him.

"Rose hes so mean for no reason." "Well he did just get shot in the arm saving us, you'd be pissed too." "Yeah but still I was just trying to be nice.

-Wasteland 14:15-

I sat on from what Aim called it, a car. I sat there watching Amata trying to patch up Aim' arm, He had to remove his shirt and just from looking at his tone body could make any girl blush, And I'm just looking at his back. "And we are done." Amata said as she got done putting applying the bandages.

"Thank for the quick fix Amata, I didn't know you was a medic." "I'm not but its just somethings I picked up in 101." "Well thanks anyway and let me just take a stimpak." We watched as he reached into his pack and grabbed a needle that he put into his arm, Stimpak are real handy its said it could keep a dying man from dying.

"So what was you two at the Market for?" I looked at him then remembered. "Shit we forgot to see if any food or Meds was there!" "Oh is that all, well there was food still in there a nice bit but as for the meds." He was telling us as he put his vest back on, I'm now able to see the front of his bod … I like it. "I look all of them, Med supply is not super rare but finding some is lucky as hell out here."

"Oh well that's all we needed to find out, soo thanks for the help again Hotshot." Amata said to Aim as he finished buttoning up his vest. "Yeah will I got somewhere to be, so bye now." He said with a cold tone in his voice like before. "Wait, your not going to walk us again." "Look I already walked you the first time and had to save you twice, and I'm not getting anything out of it. So why would I want to walk you this time?" We both jumped a bit from his snap back. "You can see a real doctor about you arm." Amata told him, its better then what I was going to say.

"... Fine but I'm not walking with y'all." He turned away and started to walk towards Megaton as he called Dogmeat who ran to his side. "Wow I cant believe that worked, Well now we have our sexy bodyguard again." "What Amata don't tell me you want to sleep with him, I already called dibs." "Who said anything about sleeping with him, plus I already got to feel up on his bod." She said laughing and ran off to catch up a bit as I chased her. "Oh don't let me catch you!"

-Megaton 15:04-

We walked back into the town of Megaton, Its an okay place with a some nice people in it, tho Amata seems to get into fights with a few people at times the fight time we got here. This time the town seems to be a bit more... Scared. As we walked down the hill towards the middle of town where a huge bomb is laying there where the town got its named, we both freaked when we saw it the first time but Mr. Simms told us there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh great what The fuck are you doing back here Wilson!?" Mr. Simms said as he walked over with his rifle in hand aimed at Aim. In return Aim pulled out his own hand gun and Dogmeat started growling at him. "I knew that dog had your smell all over it."

Me and Amata both ran up to see what was going on. "Hey, hey Mr. Simms seems to be the problem?" "The problem is you two came into town with a murder and hes going down today!" "Pull the trigger Lu, Come on show me think you got better from the last time I got away." "Stop it both of you there are children out here!"

I saw Aim slowly put his gun away, Mr. Simms waited a moment before he did then same. "I want you out of this town Wilson." "Pushing away your clientele is bad for your town, its not like many people come here anyways Lu so I think you should be a little more nicer to me." Aim said as he pushed past him with that same cold look on his face, as he made his way to the Doctors office.

Amata and I made our way to see Moira at Craterside Supply, Shes the one that sent us to that damn market in the first place for her book shes writing. As we walked thur the door we saw the normal guard standing there and he just smiled at us, then we saw Moira. Shes a 24 year old red head alittle lighter then mine and pile skin.

"Oh my Oh my you've already returned it must have been easy for you girls am I right so how did it go?" "The place was crawling with Raiders there, we almost died." I told her but was trying not to yell at her. "Thats sounds horrible did you find anything?" "There was food there and some med supply's." Amata said to her much calmer then me. "So places like that might have things you need but could be deadly to get to, So go at your own risk. Gotcua well thanks girls and as I said heres your money and y'all brand new Armored Vault Suits." She said as she paid us both 60 caps apeice, turns out in the wasteland Caps is the money no one knows who started this but im going to just roll with it.

-Craterside Supply 15:18-

"This suit feels great but I feel heavy." Amata said as she was checking herself out in a mirror. "Its because your getting fat." "Nobody asked you." Next thing we heard was someone walking into the shop and we turned to see Aim walking in looking better. "Hey Moira I need some repairs." He saw us in are new outfits. "Hey Aim what do you think of the new clothes?" "It looks like you let Moira play with it." "Aw Aim you can always tell me handy work. So um hows the small mutation going?" "Mutation?!" We both looked at Moira and Aim.

"Yeah well you see I had Aim here help test um Red Sickness and I asked him to get a lot and well now you see..." She was trying to explain then we heard a crack sounding like a bone as we turn to see Aim had broken his middle finger. "Aghh that hurts." "Are you crazy you just got out from the ..." "Give it a moment." He said cutting me off again he begun to make a fist with his broken hand and we heard his bones crack again, then he reopened his hand to show us its perfectly fine now.

"Bone regeneration cool trick huh." Wow this guy is just plain amazing. "So anyway here how much to fix my handgun?" He handed her a handgun that looked a lot like the one I picked up. "Umm I say about 80 caps, you must have been using it a lot." "You could say, well ill be back in an hour to pick it up alright, I'm going to the saloon." "Alrighty Aim."

"Hey Rosemary maybe someone in this town knows where your dad might be, he could of passed thru here." Amata said to me. "Yeah your right, lets go to the saloon too." We both got up and made our way behind Aim, people seemed to move out of his way when he walked pasted them. He made his was into a building and we followed him in. The Saloon was not to bad, it had a ba... Holy Shit a monster!

"Hey Gob hows it going." He went up to the thing and it looked at him, I looked at Amata who started walking up to the bar counter to where the thing was, I followed her slightly using her for cover. "Oh hey Aim what brings you here." "These two girls right here, there new to this world." "What are you?" Amata said to it, oh god its so nasty.

"Yeah they really are new if they don't know what a ghoul is." He said to Aim then looked at us. "Does it hurt?" Amata asked him. "No." "So am I able to get a drink or what?" "Yeah sure if you got the caps young lady" His voice was nasty and sound like he smoked 40 packs a day.

"Let me guess Aim you want a water?" "You know it." "And for you two young ladies?" "A shot of whiskey please." Amata has always wanted to drink but her dad never let her, I guess I should ask it. "And for you?" He asked me. "I'm fine but I did have something to ask you, Have you seen a man about 5"11", in his 50's looks alittle like me?" "You mean that guy that had on a Vault suit, yeah he stopped by here to talk to Moriarty about something, you can go out him but don't tell him I sent you." "Really oh thank you where can I find him?" Gob I think his name was pointed to the back and I made my way back there after thanking him again. Amata stayed in the front to try her drink as Aim watched her.

As I walked into the back I found a guy sitting at a computer, He was an older man looks close to my dads age and he had white skin and gray hair. He noticed me and turned to me. "Well if it isn't the wee lass I haven't seen you in forever little Rosemary." "Y-you know my name. How do you know my name?" I asked him not really knowing whats going on I never met this guy before in my life yet he knows me and my father.

"Of course I know your name, I helped you get to that vault you lived in." "How is that possible I was born in Vault 101." "Is that was dad told you, you was born on the vault." He started to laugh, but soon stopped and sighed a bit. "I remember your dad walking thru that door with you as a wee baby without a nip to suck on, Sorry about you mum by the way she was a good woman."

"But.. But... He lied to me? He's been lying to me..."

"Look I'm your old man had his reasons, most likely to protect I guess, and before you even ask yes he was here and he is gone now." "Where did he go?" "Now that lass is information you want and it does not come cheap, But because its you ill only charge you 100 caps."

"100 CAPS! I don't have that kind of money." "Calm down lass if you don't have the caps you can do a job for me then." "What kind of job?"

"There we go Lass, okay so this girl named sliver one lied to me and two stole from me. I want you to go find her and get my caps back from her once you get the caps you can come and pay me for the info, do we have a deal?"

He held out his hand wanting to see if I would take it, I did not even wait and shook his hand. "Where is she?" "That's a good lass, she hiding in one of the house outside of town, But be careful she might be armed." "Don't worry I can handle this."

-The bar of Moriarty's Saloon 15:25-

"Amata come on we have a job and it was only 3 shots." "Nooooo I have a headache." "Amata come on, I have a lead on my dad. "Can we wait for the world to sit still first Maryrose." "Your name is Maryrose?" "Its Rosemary Aim, and I don't think I can do this by myself I could get killed."

"You could get killed walked down the steps but you do that everyday." All I could do was sigh, then I looked at Aim who was drinking water. "Aim you not drunk can you come with me?" "Like I said I don't do anything unless im getting paid." "What if I split the caps with you?" "Split how?

"Umm 30/70?" "Who's getting the 30?" "Funny fine 40/60 and if you find anything there you like you can keep. Deal?" I offered him my hand, he then put his cup down and took my hand shaking it, he has a firm grip that made me blush a little.

"Deal."

~~~Dark~~~Hyena~~~Rules~~~

Yeah okay so here is this one I made it a bit longer just in case I don't post the next one as soon as I want. Okay remember review, I really enjoy your input and I love knowing what you guys think of my story also if you want you can check out some of my other stories or even message me if you need help on anyone your stores like if you need Ocs, Plots, Anything. Cause we all need to help each other as writers and stuff will I'm off to proof read until next to have a Wubderful day.


	4. Right or Wrong

Hey everyone DarkHyena here and I'm bring you the next CH in Fallout A&O I'm thinking of changing the name so post ideas for a different name in the review please and I most likely will change it to the one I like the most. Anyway I'm sure no one is even reading this so heres your story.

~~~Reviews~~~Are~~~Nice~~~

Fallout Alpha and Omega

Ch 4: Right Or Wrong

Rose and Aim are walking around an old town not far from Megaton, They was looking for a girl the goes by Silver, She is a young girl with blond hair that's almost silver. Aim had left Dogmeat to watch over the drunken Amata for the small price of 30 caps.

As they are walking Rose was a bit shy being alone with him for the first time, her cheeks was as red as her hair and all's she was able to do was stare at him, his build, his black hair, to her he was simply amazing. Then she looked at his arm and saw the bandages. "He was hurt protecting us..." She said thinking to herself. "What was that?" Aim asked her which snapped her out of her daze making her shake her head slightly. "Oh nothing just thinking, So umm where did you learn to do what you do? Like how to shoot and fight and stuff."

"Myself." "Oh... Do you have any family?" "No." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Rose said. Making small talk with him is going to be harder then she hoped. "Well how old are you?" "... 20." "Wow your only a little older then me."

Aim was looking at most of the houses as Rose talked to him, he was able to put up with most of it but his past is touchy to him and he hates to talk about it. Most of the house was run down or boarded up. Then he saw a house that's door that looks like it could work. "Hey whats wrong, do you see something?" "Yeah that house over there, I'm going to go check it out."

He starts making he way over to the house and pulls out a combat knife from is sheath from behind him, Rose watched him pull it out as he got to the back of the small house. "You go watch the front, okay?" "Okay."

Rose made her way to the front as quietly as she could, she saw the front of the house it was dirty and a bit run down but liveable. She slowly approached the window and slightly peeked into the house, it was a mess on the inside but seemed like someone was living in it, there was needles on the floor and then she heard the click noise behind her. "Don't Move." The voice said behind her. "Turn around slowly and I wont blow you head away."

Rose did what she was told and turned to come face to face with a young girl around her age with almost silver hair and also a gun. "Who are you? Did Moriarty send you?" "Whoa whoa whoa, I just wanted to talk." "So he did send you!" "Wait wait wait, I don't want any trouble. I'm here to get the caps Moriarty."

She heard the click of the hammer of the sliver haired girls gun, which made panic a slight bit. "I'm not paying that lying Moriarty shit! He broke our deal and now he's trying to kill me." "No no no no no no, I'm not here to kill you." She backed up slightly with her hand up. Rose's red hair fell slightly into her eyes upsetting her slightly but she was still able to see the girl.

"Well you can tell Moriarty that he won't be getting nothing from me now le.." Before Sliver could end her sentence her armed with the gun was tugged away from being aimed at Rose, her arm seem to start to twist and then she was throw to the ground. "Ahh!" She was facedown in the dirt trying to see what was holding her down, her arm was being held behind her back.

"Don't Move." A voice was heard as Rose was trying to understand what had just happened as she started to walk over weird noise was heard and Aim was holding down Sliver, Rose jumped back when he appeared like magic. "Where did you come from?!" "Never mind that, how did this happen I was gone for all of two minuets, and a gun is aimed at you head."

"Ahh, My arm... your breaking it!" "Don't worry." Aim puts his gun to the back of her head. "You'll be dead soon." "Aim no wait, you don't have to kill her." Rose run up to her and grabbed his arm slightly, he looked at Rose then took the gun out of Slivers hand and let her go so she could get herself up. Rose kneels down and helped Sliver to her feet. "Are you okay?" Rose asked her as she took her hand. "Yeah... Thanks, I guess your not so bad. I'm sorry I held you up but in this world you can't be too careful."

"So now that y'all all buddy buddy what are you going to do about the job, You said you was going to get the caps and I'm not going back empty-handed." Aim asked as he lead up against the house holding both his and Slivers gun. "But I did nothing wrong, That asshole Moriarty back-stabbed me and I was forced to run." "Call me when it matters." "Aim!" "Look in this world it does not matter who right or wrong, I was hired to get the caps not care for her life story." "Well I'm the one that hired you and now I'm saying there's a change in plans." He glared at her which did scare her a bit, I mean if he wanted he could kill both of them with ease. But Rose kept her composure and just stood there with her hands on her hips. "Whatever, just hurry up." He said as he made his way into the house. "Hey where are you going that's my house!" Sliver grabs his shoulder to stop him but it was a bad idea. Aim grabbed her arm and twisted it, he then tripped her and she fell to the ground for a second time today.

Aim got back up and just looked down at her. "Aim what are you doing?" "Collecting my pay." Rose could only look down remembering that she said he could as he walked into her house. Sliver slowly got to her feet as she dusted herself off. "Sliver, I'm going to have to take the caps from you." "What no way! I need them to live."

Rose walked up to her. "Look if we come back empty-handed he'll just send more people after you, But I can tell you that we had to kill you but we need your caps to prove it to him." Sliver looked at her for a while. "... Your right." She sighed deeply. "Follow me there in the house." Sliver opened the door and made her way in with Rose right behind her. Aim was leaned on a wall drinking a bottle of water.

The house was a dump, I mean a real dump. There was trash all over the floor needles sitting on the counter top. Sliver walked over to the table and opens a draw and grabbed a bag and tossed it to Rose. "There the 200 caps I 'owe' him." "Alright, I'll tell him that we had to kill you to get them." "Thanks." she sighs "I guess I'm going to have to go somewhere now..." "Rivet City.." They both look at Aim who kept the same expression on his face. "It's A place you can stay for cheap, I got a discount there you can use." Sliver and Rose looked at him surprised. "What?...What!?" "Y..you would do that for me?" "you'll just owe me one, you make and sell chems Rivet City has people that buys chems under the table so you'll have a nice business there, so getting you there is good for business to me." "Oh." "Plus its a bit of a unsafe trip, so I will walk with you."

"Okay that sounds like a nice gig, thank you. "Yeah, so pack up cause we're leaving now. It's almost a two day trip." Aim said as he walked over to her giving her back her gun. She nodded and went to pack.

"Can you get back by yourself safe?" "Yeah, its not to far and nothing is near by but a few mole rats so I'm sure ill by fine." "Okay, you can keep the other 100 caps. This is a better deal." Rose nodded knowing she would need the extra caps. Sliver came back with a book-bag on her back and her gun on her hip. "Okay I'm ready." "Alright lets go." They made there way out the door.

"So... How did you do that invisible trick?" "Yeah I did not see you coming how did you do it?" They looked at Aim, He groaned. "This is going to be a long trip."

~~~Remember~~~Review~~~Red~~~

Hey sorry it took so long to upload im using my friends laptop and will its not mine. So here you go cause I know your not reading this part cause I am a bit boring. Also sorry this one was a bit boring but it will get better we just need a few slow Ch to keep the flow so love yall. :3

p.s. ...Review please and thank you.


	5. Ready To Blow

Hey everyone time for the next Ch sorry I'm taking my good sweet time but planning this and about 3 other things takes up time. But you guy don't want to read me talk. So here you go.

~~~Hope~~~You~~~Love~~~It~~~

Fallout: Alpha And Omega

Ch 5: Ready To Blow

-Megaton, 17:20-

Rose made her way into Megaton after giving Aim Dogmeat and watching them and Sliver take off.

She made her way into Moriarty's Saloon to check up on Amata who is laying down sleep on a bed they rented out. As she was about to make her way up to the upper levels she heard a "Psst."

She looked over to find a nicely dressed older man. He is wearing a brown suit and tie with a matching hat and tan sunglasses indoors. "Pardon me young lady could I borrow a moment of your time. " She made her way over to him. "Yes did you need something?" "You seem like a smart individual, And you a new face in this backwater town. with no ties to this place or any of the people in it. Are you?" "Yes I am new here." "Good then I have a proposal for you, How would you like to help make the future." "I don't know, whats the job Mr..?" "Mr. Burke, my dear and the job as you call it is quite simple. You know the dormant bomb in the middle of town?" "Yes of course it scares the hell out of me, but its good that its dormant." "Well its not, the bomb is ever so alive my dear and its ready to blow, it just needs a little … Push you could say."

Rose was shocked and took a few steps back, that's crazy the bomb is alive. "Alls I need is someone to give it the push it needs. And that person can be you." "AR...!" "In door voice please." "Are you nuts, that would destroy everyone's house." "Oh no my dear I do not intend them to leave this place, A handful of lives to make a better tomorrow." Rose looked at the man with great anger and was about to speak before he cut her off. "I do intend to pay you handsomely, Say 1000 caps." She stopped dead in her tracks, 1000 caps, that's a lot of caps that she could use to find her dad, all for a handful of people she hardly knows are cares for. "No what am I thinking I can destroy all those lives for her own goals." She said in her mind, then she remember was Aim said. _"Everyone can be brought." _She sat down still thinking.

"So my dear what do you say?" "What must I do?" "Good, Good." He pulled out a briefcase and opened it and held a device. "This is a Fusion Pulse Charge, this will turn the bomb active, but don't worry it can only be activated by the trigger, which is safe."

Rose looked at it then at Burke. "It's also real simple, just place it on the bomb and it will do the rest." "1000 caps..." "Oh I have the caps right here, because I know you will do a good job, ill pay you right now." She waited to answer, it felt like forever until her mouth moved by itself. "Deal..."

Mr. Burke smiled somewhat evilly as he handed her the case, she took it and frowned slightly knowing what she was about to do was not right. "Whenever your done with the task meet me at Tenpenny Towers understood?" She nods and he hands her a smaller case. "Here is your pay ms...?" "Rosemary." "Ms. Rosemary, I hope to see you soon."

She starts to make her way out of the place, as soon as she leaves she has a slight grin, as she opens the case is sees the caps. No need to count it, its more then enough. She made her way to the ground floor and went up to Luke Simms. "Mr. Simms, I have news for you." "What is it young lady?" He turned to look at her. "Well to be blunt and fast, Mr. Burke is planning to blow up Megaton with the bomb, and he tired to hire me to do it." Rose handed Mr. Simms the case with the Fusion thingy.

"Really now, I know that no good scum was up to no good. Well I'm not going to stand here and let that happen. I'm going to go handle this right now." Luke took off making his way to the Saloon and Rose is right behind him. He walked into the Saloon to see Mr. Burke taking a drink of something.

Luke walked up to him with his rifle in hand. "Burke your going to Jail now." "For what changers Mr. Simms, I have done nothing wrong?" "For plotting to destroy Megaton." A small crowd was drawn as Mr. Burke looks at me displeased. Luke looked at everyone for a half a second, most likely to tell everyone to get back but Burke started to pull out a Sawed-off shotgun from behind.

Rose saw him bring it out, to her everything was going in slow-motion for her. She reached for her gun, it was a race against time. They both had there guns raised then two shots was heard. People started to scream and yell but not really panicked.

Rose looked at what she did, she was shaking. She looked at Mr. Simms and Mr. Burke who was both on the floor. She looked at both bodies knowing she only shot one.

She walked over to Mr. Simms to check if he was okay, He was lying there, no moving. "Mr Simms?" He just laid there, then his eyes opened and he sat up. "Shit what was close." "Your okay, Thats good." "Yeah kid thinks to you." He said as he got up and walked over to Burke. He was on the ground bleeding with a hole in his chest, He is dying. Rose was shaking looking at him, she never killed anybody before, but now look she killed a man but it was to saves another life.

"Damn it..." Mr. Burke said with blood coming out his mouth. "You... Lied and... Broke you... Deal." "Its because shes not a monster like you Burke." "Well... it's... not like..." He was having a hard to breathing. "... You all... wo..." And he died right there on the floor. Rose eyes started to fill with tears, Her first kill... It felt normal. And it scared her.

~~~Filler~~~For~~~You~~~

Okay and thats that everyone, sorry this one was kindof lame but I was getting the Megaton thing out of the way, I was going to put it to a vote should it blow up or not and I still might. Anyway y'all don't wanna hear me ramble on. See you next time and remember to Review or even ask for help. Or give me some ideas for new stories. See y'all.

Remember Review. I'm begging you! XD okay not really I'm just bored. Later.


	6. Lyons' Pride

Hey everyone time for the next Ch sorry I'm taking my good sweet time but planning this and about 3 other things takes up time. But you guy dont want to read me talk. So here you go.

~~~Hope~~~You~~~Love~~~It~~~

Fallout: Alpha And Omega

Ch 6: Lyons' Pride

-Metro Tunnel, 13:05-

"Keep running!" The guy in some really heavy armor said to us. I looked behind me to see about 10 maybe 15 ghouls running after us. "Why are they chasing us!? I could have sworn Ghouls was nice!" "Well you was wrong!" I yelled to Amata. "Shut up and Run." The man was ahead of us and Amata was right behind him and I took up the rear.

I could feel the Ghouls get closer and closer then the guy opened the door down the end of the Tunnel and we ran in as I heard him fire off a few rounds of his shotgun and heard ghouls dying then the sound of the door shutting closed. I was breathing heavy from that run and so was Amata, on the other hand the guy was perfectly fine.

The guy stood around 6 feet tall and is covered from head to toe with some real tough looking armor, He looked like he was in his mid 20s. His hair was cut short and had nice brown eyes to go with his brown skin. He has a shotgun on his back and a six shooter on his hip. He stood there was his arms crossed looking at us.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked the two of us. "Y-yeah Torq … Thanks for … Guiding us." Amata said to him still catching her breath. "No big we're all going to the same place, thank y'all for coming with me, Ghouls give me the creeps."

We can hear the sound of the ghouls banging at the door trying to get in, all just hissing and yelling. Geez I hate ghouls. "Come on follow me we're not far now." Torq said to us as he started to make his way down the tunnel. Amata and I followed him with our guns armed.

"I'm so glad we ran into you, cause we might have been dead by now." Amata said to Torq, who just looked back at them then went back to point. "I guess, there are normally not that many ghouls together like that something must have drawn them in, hopefully that means there are loss up ahead." He said to us.

_-Metro Station, 12:30-_

"_Wow the walk here was pretty simple, no raiders, no monsters, only one really mean Robot and a few raid roaches." Amata said happily. "We're lucky that the robots guns didn't work." "Well where here at last."_

_As Rose and Amata they saw wearing a heavy looking suit, there was four real tough looking men blocking his path. They was all armed with guns and looked to be wearing clothes that is real close to what Aim wears. The guy in front was yelling at the man in armor. _

"_Do we really have to do this?" "Oh yeah, you's a dead man!" The armored guy sighs as the Thugs started to laugh evillish. As the leader of the group looked back to give his men an order, the Armored Guy pulled out a real powerful looking handgun from his hip. _

_Bang..Bang..Bang..Bang _

_The guy turned to see all his men dropping to the ground bleeding, dead. _

"_What the fuck, what did you do!" He turned to meet the barrel of a Six Shooter in his face. "Uhh..." "Hold that thought." He pulled the trigger and blow the mans head clear off, body parts of his head went everywhere._

_Rose almost throw-up everything she had early from the sight and Amata had to turn Rose's head away for her. The Leader's headless body fell to the ground twitching slightly. "I give you guys a chance, but they never take it." He looked behind to him to see two girls. "Well I'm sure this looks back." _

_He puts his gun away and starts to walk up to our duo. Amata pulled Rose behind her to protect her from the guy. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." "You just." "Yes I know, I know killed them in cold blood. And yes I shot first but they we're members of Talon Company and would have shot me._

"_Talon Company, I think I heard of them." "Most likely from ThreenDog. Speaking of him I have to go see him." Rose shot up from hearing his name and looked at the guy. "Wait we're going to see Three-Dog also, do you know the way?" He smiles and nods._

-Metro Tunnels,13:13-

Amata and I are walking behind our new friend Torq who is shooting the few ghouls. After he was done he put his 44 away and kept leading us forward. "Well that was easy. Come on we're almost there." he says as we make our way thru the station.

After about ten minutes we walked out of the metro tunnels and the light blinded Rose and Amata slightly as they made their way down a street, the walk took about another 20 minutes and they learned a lot about the capital waste from Torq. The armor he's in is called Power Armor, he made his himself from a Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor, He says his is light but can take the same damage as heavier armor. He also told them about The Brotherhood of Steel, The Enclave, and A lot more about the Capital Waste.

They was walking thru ruins of building and the duo was looking at the sights until they heard gun fire. They all was on the top floor of a destroyed building and they looked down to see 2 really big green humanoid monster shooting at something, Torq pushed the two girls down. "Stay low there Super Mutants." Was all he said as they slightly peaked out.

"There attacking Brotherhood forces, looks like a small one." Torq said spotting them taking cover from behind a building across the street. Rose and Amata peaked out as well. Rose spotted a blond haired girl taking cover too. "There's a girl over there too, with blond hair." Suddenly a bigger Super mutant with what looks like heavier armor started making his way out and started to shoot at the Brotherhood Troop with a Minigun. The sound of the gun whining was so loud they couldn't hardly hear each other talk.

The blond haired girl was returning fire with a laser handgun, and so did her men as they tired not to get shot by the Mutants. "It's a Master, I'm going to have to help them you two stay low." He armed his shotgun and got ready to attack. "What can we do to help?" Rose asked and Amata nodded in agreement. "Alright, you two stay up here and wait until I give the word, when I do you two will fire at the Mutants. Got it?" "Got it." Rose said. "Sounds simple. Amata said to him readying her weapon.

He nodded and climbed into the window right over the Mutants right in their blind spots. The Troop was still taking cover as the blond haired woman saw what Torq was doing, She told the men to hold there fire as Torq put his Helmet on covering his face, most likely for protection.

The Super Mutants started to move forward a bit and as soon as one was right under Torq, he leaped from the 2nd floor of the building and landed right ontop of one of the front mutants. As he landed a cracking noise was heard as the super mutant fell over and Torq leaped off of him and shoot the other super mutant while he was still learning what was going on. Each shot fired at the mutant from his shotgun hit its mark and his target topple over with part of his face missing.

The Super Mutant Master started to ready his minigun which took a moment to spin up and with the moment Torq fired at it in the chest. "Now!" Hey yelled as Rose and Amata came out of cover and opened fire at the Master who then used his arm to block some of the bullets. "Nooo!" The Mutant yelled. "I will kill you all!" he started to aim his minigun up at them.

Before he had the chance to fire at the girls, Torq was on the side of him. "Remember me?" He said before he shot him in the arm blowing it clean off making the Master drop his minigun and yell in pain. As the master went to grab the stub to try to stop the bleeding, Torq put his shotgun to his head and pulled the trigger and it fired right thru its head leaving a gaping hole in its head as his dead body feel crashed into the ground.

Torq started to look at the Master's minigun and did not notice that the first one he fell on was not dead and made his way back to his feet and got up behind him, he lifted a sledgehammer over his head about to bring it down onto him. Rose and Amata both saw this and yelled at him. He heard their voices and turned to see the Mutant just as a laser came out of his face. "You need to pay more attention Torq." "I knew he was there."

"Thanks for getting our call and helping when you did." The blond haired woman said to Torq. "Anytime Sarah."

As the two are talking the girl named Sarah's troop walked up to them as did Rose and Amata who came out of the bottom floor of the building and walked over to them. "Torq who are your new friends?" Sarah asked him. "The red head is Rose and the other is Amata." "Well as much as I don't like civilians getting into the war, thanks for the assist, and next be more careful so that you don't get hurt."

They nod as they look at her and her crew, each of them is wearing power armor but it looks heavier then Torq's power armor, And they all are holding a Laser Weapon. "Amata, Rose this is Sarah Lyon She is the Leader of The Lyons' Pride.

~~~Fallout~~~Is~~~Fun~~~For~~~Me~~~

Okay everyone im done this one now it took a lot of thinking on the fights I hope there not crappy to you anyway, Review and Tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Hyena Out.


	7. Paladin Reddin

Hey it's me DH. I'm kind of writing this in a bad mood so yeah. Here you go.

~~~Go~~~Time~~~

Fallout: Alpha And Omega

Ch 7: Paladin Reddin

-GNR, 13:56.-

"Girls get back!." Torq yelled to the duo as they and the troops of Lyon's Pride was firing at a Super mutant, But no normal Super Mutant This one was huge it was standing about 20 feet tall and was swinging around some type of club made up of random parts and a fire hydrant.

Rose and Amata ran fast up the stairs to the GNR building, There was other Brotherhood members helping the Pride. Rose and Amata looked to the monster and started to help by firing. It looked like they was having little effect on the Mutant.

The Behemoth rush towards the members of the Pride and Torq who was all doing their best to keep the monster away from GNR, It swing its club towards them. "Shit everybody get out the way now!" Their blond haired leader yelled. The Pride members moved out the way and some rolled to cover but one just was not fast enough. "NOOO!" Sarah yelled out as one of her troopers was smacked with the club of the monster and flew at the GNR building slamming right into wall and then hitting the ground hard right near Rose and Amata, They was in shock as they saw blood flowing out of the troopers armor. "T..Tia..?" Rose asked softly as the walked over to the fallen trooper. "P-p-please b-be... Okay." Rose said as she got to her knees to check the body.

_-Capital Waste, 13:35.-_

_Our Duo, __The Lyons Pride__ and Torq was all walking through the runes of D.C. Making their way to the __Galaxy News Radio __building, Torq was taking __the lead with Sarah Pride, The leader to Lyons Pride duh. Behind them was the 2__nd__ in command of the Pride Paladin Vargas, He seems to be a bit on edge walking through ruins. In the middle of the formation was Rosemary and Amata who felt a tad bit weird as they had trained soldiers protecting as if they was VIPs or something. And next to them was Initiate Reddin who was talking to the girls. She was a happy-go-lucky girl, and was ready for a fight for more mutants. This was her first mission and she was so glad it was with the Lyons Pride. On the sides of them was the two snipers of the group __Knight__ Dusk who is on the right and __Knight__ Colvin who is on the left. __And covering the rear was the two strongest members of the Pride, They are Paladin Glade who is walking around with a Minigun and Paladin Kodiak who is the tallest and the biggest of the group. _

"_So your looking for you're old man, That's tough. But hey y'all got each other right, you two make a lovely couple." Rose and Amata was shocked at the statement and then started to laugh a bit softly. "Us... together..." Rose was saying as she was laughing. "I wouldn't ever date her she a total pain in the ass." Amata said back. _

_Reddin was a bit blushed from being wrong. "Ohh my bad I __didn't.__.." "Reddin how about you shut your trap and do your job." Order Vargas __who didn't even turn her way. "Yes Sir." _

"_Wow that was mean of him." Amata said to Rose and Reddin softly. "He might sound mean but Paladin Vargas means will and is mostly looking out for not just mine but everyone's safely." Rose and Amata just looked at Reddin as she said it._

_After a moment of walking Dusk held up his hand to warn us there was danger near by. Everyone ducked down to stay out of sight. "What do you see Dusk?" Sarah Asked quietly. "Two big old freaks." Dusk said to Sarah. "Okay you and__ Colvin Take them out." "I could do it by myself, I don't need his help." "Aw come on Dusk I just want to have a bit of fun to, You hog all the __Greenbacks__." Colvin said in a playful manner._

"_Both of you Shut up and do as She says." "Yes sir." They both said at the __same time, moving to a better spot. They lined up their shots. "Colvin fire after mine I got the one on the right." "Copy that Dusk." They fully readied themselves. As Dusk start to count slightly. "3. 2. 1." She pulled the trigger to her rifle and the bullet flow out of it as cut through the air. The Bullet hit it mark with in a moment of firing and the mutants few backward slamming into the __wall of the building it was near. Then Colvin fired his shot which made it's way to the other super mutant who was now looking at this dead friend, The bullet flew into the back of his skull._

"_Boom." Colvin started. "Headshot." Dusk finished._

_They both stood up slowly still seeing if any other Super Mutants would appear, after a bit of no shows they called it clear and got back into the formation __and they kept on their way._

"_So Tee any chance of you joining the Brotherhood Of Steel yet?" The blond hair leader ask with a bit of a flirtatious voice. Torq who's helmet was off might I add, chuckle__d__ lightly and looked at her. "I don't __Think __so Ms Lyon; Beside you don't need me to join you already know I dislike the enclave as much as you guys do." Sarah smiled and behind them Vargas just rolled his eyes. _

"_Hey Reddin does your leader like Torq or something?" Rose whispered and her and Amata could hear her chuckle a bit under her helmet. "I guess you can say that, But I've never met Torq before this is my first time." She looked at him then back at the girls. "I heard stories of him, __Like how he has tamed a Super Mutant and used it'd as an attack dog." Rose and Amata looked at her in somewhat awe but that couldn't be true, Super Mutants from what they could tell, Hated all humans._

"_Also I heard the time he saved Sentinel Lyons life, It is a great story." "Ha it no story Little Red." A voice said as the three young ladies looked to there right to find Torq now walking next to them which made them jump a bit."_

"_Reddin how many times do I have to tell you to st.." "Calm down She keep point she was just passing the time gees, Your never going to stop being a __Mirelurk and learn to relax a bit." Torq said to Vargas interrupting him, who groaned in return, __some of the other trooper laughed a bit but then got quite._

"_Any it's a short story, The Pride was holding off Super Mutants as they was getting people out of the ruins of a building they was staying in. For some reasons the Mutants had their big boy toys out that night __and had minigun__s __blazing at them. __So that's when..." "That's when you came in and from their rear taking there attention, which give us time to move up and flanked them, making us win that battle." __Said ending his story. "And then you said?" Torq looked at her with a smile. "I said 'Damn it kid are you crazy you could have gotten yourself kill'." She laughs a bit. "Who would of guessed that you would have turned out to be a great help."_

_Torq then moved back up next to Sarah and they started to talk about how he was stuck with the two girls. Sarah hated 3 things Enclave, Super Mutants and Untrained people on the battlefield making her job harder. Also they was talking Sarah's newest member._

"_Wow Reddin they seem to have a lot of bad things to say about you." Amata said softly. "Yeah well I'm still kind of new and they call me trigger happy but I'm just ready for anything they throw at me I got it in the bag." "It's that kind of talk right there that makes you trigger happy." Dusk said. "The best battle is one where we don't need to fight. Remember that __Tia__." Colvin then said after her. "Yes sir."_

"_Wait your name is Tia?" Amata asked. "Yeah Tia Reddin newest and soon to be greatest member of Lyon's Pride, Soon Ill be a Paladin." "Well then Paladin Reddin, It's nice to meet you I'm Rosemary __and this is Amata." "Well now where friends." Reddin said to them._

"_Sentinel GNR up ahead, We made it nice and safe." Dusk said to her as the building started to come into sight."Good just the way I like it." _

_They walked into a clearing where there was a few small barricades used for cover and it was guarded nicely also, There was about 5 guards some standing at the doors of the building to two keeping watch near the front of __the clearing who saluted Sarah when she walked past them._

_As they made it near the stairs they heard a loud crashing noise and Sarah held her hand up telling everyone to wait and be quite. It was quite just the sound of the wind then they all heard a __'__Bup__'__ kind of noise, Like huge footsteps. It sound like it was getting close and the ground under then shook a small bit to the noise, They all looked around with there weapons armed wondering what was going on. Soon it all stopped again and it was just __quite__ and the wind blowing. __The guards at the top of the stairs started to slowly come down to get a better look around._

_Then the footsteps returned but now moving at a slightly faster pace, The ground was rumbling as sounds grow louder and louder Torq and Sarah turned towards the wall on there left that kept Super Mutants out it was made up of destroy and ruined cars and scrap metal. The noise grow closer and closer then._

_Boom!._

_A Monster Mutant ran through the wall at high speeds make the cars fly everywhere, One flew over The Pride head making everyone duck down to the ground. The Monstrous Mutant started to turn around towards us and looked around. It then pulled out a huge club like weapon and then it just roared which made everyone cover their ears._

_Everyone looked at it. "What is that thing!" Rose yelled in fear of what she was facing. "A Behemoth." Torq said as he got to his feet. _

-GNR Building,14:00.-

"Tia wake up please." Rose said as she tired to get the helmet off of Reddin's body." Amata had to pull her away. "She dead... She dead."

"Dusk, Colvin get to higher ground now! The rest of you kill that fucker!" She ordered them to do Dusk and Colvin ran as fast as the could heading in to the GNR Building, running right past Rose and Amata. The sound of lasers firing and bullet cases hitting the ground filled the air as the giant Mutant was trying to kill them with his club.

Glade was firing his laser mini gun at it's face and his gained its attention and as it started to make it's way over to him, the sound of Sniper rifle rung through the air hitting the Behemoth. So more Brotherhood member started to come out of GNR and fired at the huge target.

After being shot so the Behemoth let out a monstrous roar again. Most of the BoS cover there ears are put their hands over their helmets trying to muffle the noise.

As soon as it stopped it looked around as everyone recovered from the yell. "Sarah tell you men to fire missiles at its legs, Ill draw it back!" Torq yelled to her as he ran at the monster heads on. "You heard the man people move! Move! Move!." She ordered.

The Behemoth saw Torq rushing it him and swing his club at him but Torq rolled out the way and shot him in the leg with his .44 which had little effect on it. The monster the swing his club again but was swing low tearing up apart of the ground and Torq dove over it and then got behind the monster. "Come on big boy, Its party time."

The Behemoth turned towards Torq his footsteps made the ground shake. Torq stood his ground and stared up at the 20 foot giant. The Behemoth grab his club with both hands and lift it high over his head as he was looking down at Torq.

"Oh please, Don't you know if you go for the over the head strike you'll lose all the time." He said to the Behemoth as it looked like it was ready to swing, He snapped his fingers.

"Now!" The sound of missiles being fired out of missile launcher was heard and Torq ran to cover that was a tuck and roll away. The missiles started to hit the Behemoth on his back, on his leg and some hit the ground at his feet, And each one blow up on impact cause a slight bloody mess. The Behemoth toppled over falling to the ground roaring in pain, It lied there but soon started trying to get back up. But as soon is it lifted it's head it met Torq standing in front of him with his shotgun aim at his face.

The Behemoth was about to yell but Torq shoved his shotgun into its mouth and fired it, the pellets flew through its mouth and come out the over end but the Behemoth live and Torq just kept firing until his whole clip was empty and the top half of the Behemoths skull was on the ground.

-GNR Building, 14:13.-

Rose and Amata was still at the body of Initiate Reddin as the rest of the Pride members walked over, Rose was in tears as Amata was holding her. Sarah then walk over and saw her body lied out on the ground and held her head down.

"Paladin Vargas, Get the medical team to take the body. Initiate Reddin was a strong will soldier and died trying to protect the lives of the people of the Capital Waste. She will be remember as a hero... As A Paladin."

Sarah saluted her fallen ally as did the rest of her men.

~~~And~~~Done~~~

Well I'm done this Ch I hoped you liked it, And I know that's not how she died in the game but I'm pretty sure in game no one care for her. So I give her a bit more love. But like in game I'm not sure if anyone will care about her. Anyway Remember Review your Input does help.


	8. Did you say Torq?

DarkHyena here and I bring you more Fallout A & O. Sorry it took me a while to make this so I hope you enjoy it. Anywhore enough talk time for some reading.

~~~We~~~Love~~~Fall~~~Out~~~

Fallout: Alpha and Omega

Ch 8:Did You Say Torq?

-Megaton, 13:12. Rose's POV-

It's been four days after Tia's death and me and Three Dog spoke. He told me where I should be able to find my father A place called Rivet City, I believe Aim said something about Rivet City. I wish he was here right now it would useful having a guild right now.

I am in the house with Amata, we're lucky that we was able to get this nice house for free we hardly have to pay for anything. Speaking of paying we are running low on caps and will never make it to Rivet City broke, After selling the weapons we took off all the dead super mutants we have only about 240 caps to our name because we split it with Torq who was really cool about it taking only 20%.

"Rosemary whats the plan for today we have not done much in the past few days." Amata was saying to me as she is coming down the steps. "I don't know... We have to somehow to get to Rivet City, Where running low on caps, and where not really getting any closer on finding my father. This is just a hope that he's there."

"Come on Rose don't think that way we'll find him. Somehow, someway we'll find your dad." Amata put her arm around me with a smile, all's I did was smile back. I know I can always count on her.

"Well Rose we need to get a job, So lets go around and see if someone needs two lovely young ladies help." Amata had a lot of energy for some reason today. "That make's us sound like whores." "We're not whores, Nova now she's a whore." "Amata that's not nice." "What she knows she is, She sells her body for sex." I just shook my head as I got up and we made are way out.

-Some Part Of The Capital Waste, 15:30.-

"You only took this mission so you could see Aim." "I did not Amata plus it was your idea to take it." "He's paying us to take a package to Aim, Its 400 caps for a simple walk, and I get to see a sexy Demon. "So you took this mission to see him." "Well duh but at least I can admit it."

Rose and Amata was going back and forth on there walk to A place called Tenpenny Tower. Moriarty had give the girls this mission when they was asking if someone needed help with something, He needed a Package to be taken to Tenpenny Towers, At first the girls way not sure but it didn't sound too far, Then he told them who the package was going to, Aim Wilson. Both Rose and Amata agreed to the job.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Amata?" Rose said as she looked around for a tower. "Yes I'm sure we're going the right way, the pip-boy says to go in a straight line." As they was talking the view of a tall building could be seen in the distance.

"See I'm pretty sure that's it right over there, Its a tower." Amata said as she pointed it out. "And it didn't even take so long, Plus we only had to kill a few molerats and a dog." "A really mean ass dog!"

-Outside Tenpenny Tower. 18:45.-

As our duo came near the front guy they could see and hear a men yelling at it, As they got closer they are able to see the guy is a ghoul and he is pissed.

"For the last time no ghouls allowed! Now get out of here before I shot you for trespassing!" A voice said out of an intercom at the front gate.

"Ill be back and I will get in there you Asshole!" The ghoul said as he started to storm off in the opposite way of the girls. "What was that all about?" Amata asked an equally confused Rose. "Don't at me." She said back as they walked to the front gate and looked up at the towering building, It had about 30 floors from what they could guess from where they was.

Amata walked open to the intercom and pushed the button. "Umm Hello?" "For fuck sakes Ghoul your a dead man if you don't leave right now!" "Is that how you talk to everyone that pushes this button." "Oh wait your not a Ghoul are you?"

"No we're a human." Rose said as she walked next to Amata. "Oh aright, How may I help you?" "We're here to see Aim Wilson, We have a package for him." Rose said back to the man. "Package huh?" "Yeah and we have to give it to him." Amata added. "... Fine come on in."

As he said that the large gates to the tower opened and the girls watched, As soon as it was done they walked themselves in and turned to see the guard he was on the other end of the intercom. It was a black man in a type of combat armor and he had rifle in his hands just resting.

"Alright go right in and go to the front desk and talk to the guy he'll tell you where to go or call him down or something." "Uh okay thank you." Rose said kindly to the guy and give him a soft smile which cause the man who was about in he early 30's to grin slightly as her and Amata walked to the tower.

As they walked through the twin doors of the tower they saw the inside of Tenpenny Towers, It was amazing it had people wearing nice clothes and the walls looked real lovely with the wall paper. The girls felt out of place wearing their armored vault suits.

The two friends walked up to the front desk as people was staring at them, most likely from the way their dressed.

"Umm can you tell me where Aim Wilson's room is we have a package for him." Rose said to the guy at the front desk who already seemed to be pissed off. He looked up at the two girls carefully. "The top floor is off limits to people who are not invited up or do not live up there. Does he know you two are coming?" "He should the sender said he should be waiting for it." Amata answered him."

The man got up and walked to the back where he stopped at a door and pushed the intercom, from where the girls was it was hard to make out that he was saying. He stopped talking and waited there for a moment then a voice came out of the intercom and he just nods and said something back into it.

He then made his way back over to the girls and sat down. "Alright girls go on up, the guard on the top floor will show you to his room. Cause any trouble, which I'm sure you won't, you'll have to deal with me. Beside I'm sure if you try any funny business the guy your going to see will make my job a lot easier."

The girls only nodded and made their way to the elevator and the guard standing there pushed the button opening the door, They walked in and he followed pushing the top floor button and leaving out of the elevator. The door closed and the girls looked around wondering what was about to happen then the small room they was in started to move making them stumble slightly as it took them up.

After a few moments on the elevator it came to a stop which but this time they was holding on to the guardrail, then the door opened to a guard waiting there for them. "Well you two took long. Well follow me he's this way." The guard said. He was an Asian man with a handgun on his waist. He walked around a corner and they followed to the first room.

"Did you really need to walk us around a damn corner?" Amata said as if she was being babysat by the guard. The guard did not responded and just went back to where he was posted which made Amata growl a bit at him.

Rose walked up too the door and knocked on it, after a long moment she heard the door unlock and open and the first sight they saw was Aim shirtless and wet with a towel around his. He seemed not to surprised it was them two and he just stared at them with his cold eyes.

"Yeah it's you two. Well come on it." He said as he walked into his room and the girls followed. His room was real nice and it was pretty big, It had a bed that could fit like four people, A bathroom, A workbench and a Nuka-Cola machine. The girls looked over to see Dogmeat laying down on the floor sleep.

"Wow this place is amazing, How can you afford it?" Amata asked Aim. "Jobs and stuff plus I did a few jobs for Mr. Tenpenny so he just give this place to me as long as I keep doing some jobs for him." He said to Amata. As they was talking Rose was staring at his body, She could not take her eyes off of it. She could not help herself she was highly attracted to him. She then looked up a little to see his eyes meet hers, she blushed knowing that he knew she was staring. "Uhh?" was the only word able to come out of her mouth.

"Alright wheres the package?" He asked to bail her out of it. "Oh yeah." Amata said as she took off the backpack that held the package and handed it to him, He took it and walked over to a dresser next to his bed and set it down. He then went into the dresser and grabbed a bag and walked over to the girls handing it too them, Amata took it and smiled.

"Here's your payment 400 caps right." He said as he started to dry himself off and little more which was eye candy for the girls. "Yeah that's what he said."

"Well I'm sure you two are hungry from that long-ass walk so ill treat you two to something to eat." "I don't kn.." "We loved to!" Rose said interrupting her friend. Amata then pulled Rose to the side. "Rosemary it's already starting to get late and if we stay any longer we will be going home in the dark." "Don't worry Amata it's just for a little bit, Plus you know how I feel about him so please." "..." "Pleeeeeease." Amata just sighed heavy and Rose give her a hug. "Thank you." "Your a demon."

Rose and Amata walked back over to him and he was putting on a nice button-up shirt. "Aim, we'll be glad to have dinner with you." Rose said to him. "Well you two are going to have to change clothes before the whole tower laughs at you." Which caused the girls to look at their outfits again making them feel out of place yet again. "Uhh." they both said in unison. He rolled his eyes slightly and just smiled, A smile that made Rose and even Amata blush.

"Don't worry ill help pick it out and ill even pay for it, She owes me a favor anyway." He said to both of them. "... Whats in it for you?" Amata asked him wondering why he was nicer then normal. "Amata!" "Simple, having dinner with two lovey young ladies will boost my reputation around these stuck-up, high class, snobby, asses in this tower." He said with a calm straight forward voice the girls just stared at him and all's they could say was "Oh."

He left his shirt open as he made his way over to a wardrobe and opened it and they saw a shitload of weapons, There was, Rifles, Assault Rifles, and Shotgun plus ammo. On the door where was handguns a bunch of them.

"Whoa." The girls side together as they walked closer and Aim just looked at them a bit. "That is a lot of fire power Aim." Amata said in awe as He grabs one of the handguns with it's holster and put it on and closed the wardrobe. "It's not really anything just somethings I pick up on jobs, some dead guys have nice things." He said as he made his way to the door and the girls followed.

-Tenpenny Towers. New Urban Apparel, 19:10.-

"Oh this is a really cute dress." Rose said to Amata as she was looking through some clothes. "Well go try it on." "Do you think Aim will like it?" "Does it matter?" "Yeah duh. It's like one of the most important things!" "Says who?" "This 'Meeting People' Magazine, It says too get a guys attention dress nicely." "I'm sure he'll love it." Amata ended their talking but picking out a nice top and skirt to match. "That looks nice Amata, I'm sure you'll look lovely in it." Aim said to her as he walked over which cause Amata to blush a bit and guaranteed she was getting it. Even tho she did not want to admit it she also had a crush on Aim.

"Okay you two lets get them, then you two can go back up to my room and change." Aim was telling them as he walked to the counter where a woman was waiting for them. She looked a lot older then them, like in her mid 40s.

"Okay that will be 239 caps, Mr. Wilson." "I don't think so." Aim said to her as he leaned in closer to her. "Or have you forgotten the favor I did for you?" The woman blushed and backed away slightly then looked away sighing. "Fine its on the house. But don't you ever tell anyone about it!" "Hehe, now why on earth would I do that to you?" He said as he started to walk his way out and the girls followed a bit confused what she happened.

"Okay girls go get changed and meet me in the Cafe okay?" They nodded then made their way to the top floor. After a brief ride up and the walk to his room the girls closed and locked the door. Dogmeat was up and growled at them at first ready to attack but then remember them and turn happy all of a sudden.

Bark, Bark.

They walked over and petted his lightly then he just went and lied back down. The girls then stared to strip from their armor and put it up as they stood their underwear.

They both got dressed in their new clothes and looked at them in a mirror, Rose was wearing a lovely light blue dressed that reached her knees with strips on each of her shoulder shoes to match. Amata on the other hand was wearing a nice black skirt which also reached her knees and a green top that tucked into the skirt and black shoes to match the skirt.

"Wow this does look amazing and it feel wonderfully." Amata said. "I know, I always wanted to wear a dress after reading about them in books."

"Well lets not keep him waiting."

After a trip back down to the bottom floor and getting a bit lost for a moment the duo walked into the Cafe and found Aim waiting for them at a booth and walked over to him.

"Well don't you two look great, plus I'm sure it feels better then your heavy armor." "Yeah, thanks again for buying them." Rose said as she sat down across from them and Amata sat next to her. "I don't know mine, does it suit me?" Amata asked. "Of course plus your wearing both of my favorite colors." Amata smiled and was happy about the bonus for wearing his colors, which made Rose pout a bit.

A waiter walked over to them. "Hello, My name is Marco and I will be your waiter." He handed them all a menu. "May I get you something to drink to start you off." "Um can I get this Iced Tea?" Rose asked. "Ill take a cup of wine please." Said Amata. "Um miss are you old enou..." "Just get her the wine." Aim cut off the waiter. "And get a Nuka-Cola." The waiter looked at Aim who glared at him the waiter just nodded and walked away to get the drinks.

"So what have you two been up to? Any closer to finding your old man?" Aim asked them. "Well we have a lead of where he might be, but we have to get to Rivet City." Rose Answered. "Mmm that a long trip on foot and kindof deadly."

"How do you get there Aim?" "I take my car." He said that made the girls stare at him. "...What?"

"You have a car?!" They both said in unison which seems to became a bad habit for the friends. "I've only read about them in books and say them in some movies." Rose said still in awe.

"Well its called a Buggy and it was made for warfare and yes I do have one." He said as the waiter came back with their drinks and set them in front of each person.

Aim picked his cup of Nuka-Cola up and started to drink it. "That even more amazing then Torq's Motorcycle that he said he has." Suddenly they heard the sound of broken glass and looked over to see Aim with his fist balled-up bleeding and the maddest look on his face that the girls ever saw. The look in his eyes was pure anger and it made the girls scared for their lives not knowing what upset him.

"A-Aim... A-are you o-okay?" Rose was able to say out of her mouth.

"...Did you say Torq?" The room was quite as Aim just stared at them. "...Well?"

~~~Now~~~Let's~~~Stop~~~

Okay that's the end of this CH thank you to everyone Who favorite The Story and A Super Thanks to everyone Who made me their favorite author it makes me really happy and keeps me going. So thanks to all of you and remember to Review please I'd like super over it if you did.

Also sorry there was not a lot of action but the first 7 was all action packed, You know killing people and blowing super mutant gods up and stuff. Yeah so okay C Ya.

Wub a Dub Dub Readers!


	9. Go Home Amata, You're Drunk

Hey people I'm back with the next ch of Fallout and I just wanted to know who you all think who would go together nicely as a couple. And theres more things to come I just want to know what y'all think. Anyway on with the show. Also to anyone who follows me and likes FullMetal Alchemist I'm about to start re-posting The Lighting Alchemist so if you want to read that get ready. Well I already wasted 100 words telling you guess this so lets get on with the story right now.

~~~On~~~With~~~The~~~Show~~~

Fallout: Alpha and Omega

Ch 9: Go Home Amata,You're Drunk

-Tenpenny Towers, 19:43.-

Rose and Amata sat there as Aim was getting his hand patched up by the resident doctor. The doctor was slowly pulling glass out of Aim's hand as he just sat there, he seemed to have calmed down after hearing the name Torq.

"Mr. Wilson you need to be more careful, getting soda into your cuts will do them no good." The Doctor said as he got the late piece of glass out and started to rinses his hand with alcoholic followed by dressing it in bandages. Aim didn't wince in pain or anything as if he was used to this happening.

"Yeah Doc I know, Ill be more careful." Aim said as the doctor was finished tending to his wounded hand, then aim handed the doctor a bag of caps. "Here you go Doc."

He stood up and rolled his sleeve back down, He then looked at Rose and Amata who looked back a bit scared not knowing what he would do to them. "Come on lets go eat something now." They both just nodded and stood up as he was leaving the office. They followed him back until the Cafe and they all took their seats.

The waiter from before walked over. "Mr. Wilson its nice to see your okay." "Thanks, Sorry about the glass ill pay for it but let me have another Nuka-Cola and some cold drinks for them." "Alright." The waiter said as he to his leave to get the drinks.

The girls was just staring at Aim wondering why he snapped back there but was both to scared to bring it up. They sat there for what seemed like forever until. "Alright what just happened?" Amata spoke up first and looked at Aim as did Rose.

"Sorry about that I just don't like that name, It reminds me of a fuck up from my past." He says as he looks at the girls. "So you two are telling me you met Torq?"

"Uh Yes a few days ago, when we went to see Threedog." Rose said to him. "Days ago huh?" He said as the waiter came back with their drinks.

Aim picked up his cup and started to drink his cola, Amata took her glass of wine and started to drink it and she then had a grin on her face.

"Is it that good Amata?" Aim asked her and she just smiled and nods her head softly. "Rosemary you have to try some." Amata said to Rose. "Uhh maybe later."

"My I take your orders?" The waiter asked as he handed them menus. "Go ahead get whatever you want. I want a Brahmin Stake." Aim said.

Rose and Amata ordered the Brahmin Stake as well not knowing what to get and the waiter went to go tell to cook to cook them.

"So you two grow up in a vault right? How was it?" Aim asked. "It is … different from living out here ill tell you." Rose answered somewhat. "Yeah we been out of the Vault for all of two weeks and we have been chased, shot it, almost blown up, and killed a giant." Amata added. "Well you two got some nice stories out of it." Aim said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well what was it like growing up in the vaults?" He asked again. "If you want to know that you'll have to tell us about your childhood." He waited a moment to think.

"... Alright but you ladies go first." "Alright, Rose." "Well we grow up in Vault 101 Where Amata's dad was the Overseer. He pretty much watched over everyone and made sure the Vault stayed in order. Me and Amata have been best friends for ever we been through thick and thin together." Rose told him as Amata slowly finished her wine.

"As for living in it, it was kind of small and everyone knew everyone. To us it was a normal life. Waking up, going to class..." "Well we stopped having classes last year." Amata interrupted her. "Right. Well anyway, Our life was dill and boring, Sometimes we got to will radrouches about that never happened often." Rose said to Aim as he just nodded. "Sounds fun and a better life then the one I lived. Nice and safe with out a care for the world."

"What was you life like?" Rose asked.

"Well my life kind of sucks, I was born as a..." "Wilson there you are, Come with me Mr. Tenpenny wants to see you." A guard said to him cutting him off which caused Aim to growl slightly. "Girls ill be right back." He stood up and followed the guard as they sit there wondering what was going on.

As he left the waiter returned with their dinner and placed it in front of them. "Where is Mr. Wilson?" "He went to see Mr. Tenpenny, Also more wine." Amata said to the waiter who asked.

After a while they are half way down eating and Amata was pretty much fully drunk, Aim walked in dressed in his Merc clothes and walked up to the girls. "Girls I'm sorry, Mr. Tenpenny needs me to do a job for him fast. And you know, I can't really say no." "Oh, Um okay then. That's fin..." "IT IS NOT FINE MR. MAN!... hEhE. Y...You promised... Me and...Umm Her a.. Romantic … Lunch...Dinner. Yeah A yummy d-dd-dinner." Amata was saying to him as she cut off Rose and started to rant. "S..Umm SO thats the word... So you better make... it up..to us." She pokes him on his chest and is clearly drunk, as also has a slight blush on her face. "Mmm you're... chest is... Beefy." "Uhh okay how can I make it up to you two?" He asked. "Aim its fine you can.." "Nonononononononoo …" Amata put her fingers on Rose's lips. "Shhh... let me... Hand this." "Handle" Rose corrected Amata as Amata turned to Aim and started to poke his chest again.

"You Mr. Breakapromise. Your going to have to do something big." "Which is?" "... Umm Oh I know, Well wait here for you and when you come back, Your going to fuck us." She has the biggest drunk grin on her face as she is gripping him by his shirt pulling him close.

"WHAT?! GO HOME AMATA YOUR DRUNK!" Rose yelled at her best friend for saying what she said. "Alright." Aim said to Amata who just had a bigger grin. Rose on the other was blushing redder then her hair not knowing what was going on anymore. "But I don't know how long I might take." "Fine." Aim just shakes his heads and rolls his eyes as he leaves a bag of caps on the table paying for the meal and some more if they get more hungry. "Don't spend it all in one place you two." Aim said. "... I need a drink." Rose said as he called for the waiter as Aim left.

-Tenpenny Towers, 8:57.-

Rose slowly opened her eyes as she woke up, Her head was pounding as she sat up and looked around. "Ahh my head... What happened last night?" She start looking around the room, it was not her room of her house. 'Whos room is this... Oh wait it's Aims. Thats right we stayed at Aims place.' She was thinking to herself. 'Its kind of cold in here why?' She asked herself as she looked down she saw that her breast was fully exposed and that she was fully naked. "Eeek!" "Rosemary keep it down my head hurts!" I half asleep Amata yelled. Rose looked down to see Amata face down in a pillow and her back if fully exposed meaning she was shirtless, Her bottom half was covered by the covers. Then she noticed an arm around her slightly, She followed it slowly and she say Aim who was also under the covers and shirtless.

… "Did we … Have a Three-Way?!"

"ROSE SHUT UP!" Amata Yelled again.

~~~Yes~~~I~~~Know~~~

Yes I know I know to lame ass Ch but you know to much action is not good for you and know a calm moment but the next Ch should have more action in it. Also I know "You all saw it coming." Hehe I'm not sorry. Also sorry for it being late, the laptop I top on is not mine its my friends and im lucky he lets use it, But ill try to be faster. Anyway y'all don't read me talking anyway and as a test whoever Reviews this Ch gets a super shout-out and Ill do my best to Promote your work cause im sure most of y'all are better writers then me. Last also Shout Outs to "Jennifer Scott" "JJZ-109" "Poseidon Productions" "jbxiv" And "XxBatgirl-RobinxX" They all write great stories and some of them do Amazing OC stories, SO go check them out for some good reading, their far better then mine, tell them I sent you, dont either way go check them out and Remember to Review and tell me how im doing so See Ya!


End file.
